Photos
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: "Pretty…?" Iris blinked rapidly. Nobody had ever called her that before. This was the very first time someone has ever said that to her and it made her feel…good inside. A silly and stupid smile spread across her face and she blushed. "…you really think I'm pretty?"


**Author's Note: **Well, this story is related to my other story '**Heaven Lost an Angel**'...somewhat. Anyway, if you dislike or hate FlavescentShipping, then maybe you should, like, exit the page? Click another story? I don't know. Whatever makes you happy. :)

* * *

**Photos**

* * *

Iris lifted a piece of watermelon to her lips, parting them, and then allowing the delicious fruit to enter her mouth. She chewed and shut her eyes, enjoying the wonderful taste that the scrumptious fruit offered. Not wasting any more time, the teenager reached down into her bowl of fruit once more, taking out another piece and shoving it into her mouth. She quickly devoured that one and then got a third one, then a fourth, and then a fifth.

Suddenly, Iris could hear something beeping on the side of her bed. She placed one more piece of watermelon into her mouth before grabbing a phone, the thing that was beeping. The female answered the call and put the phone up to her ear, frowning. "Hello?" she spoke as she reached for another watermelon piece that was in the bowl in front of her.

"_Iris!_" Dawn's bubbly voice came out from the other end, causing the dark skinned girl to pull the phone away from her face for a moment, cringing. "_Iris, guess what? Paul and I are actually together! We're together! It's so wonderful! I keep squealing over and over and over again_!"

Surprise smacked into Iris like an oncoming vehicle. She was literally blown away by the sudden news, falling down onto her back on her bed and abandoning her bowl of watermelon pieces. The female continued to hold the phone to her ear, her eyes going wide with shock and disbelief.

"Really?" she talked, knowing the surprise was evident in her tone of voice. "You and Paul are together now? How in the world did that happen? Didn't you just bump into him yesterday and embarrass yourself in front of him? I mean…I…wow. You and Paul?" Iris was totally discombobulated.

Dawn giggled in excitement on the other end of the conversation. She sounded so jubilant and vivacious. Iris had never heard Dawn _this_ happy before. It was like pure unreality. "_Yes! Me and Paul! We're finally together. After all the years of having a crush…I have him, and he's my angel that left heaven for me_!" she rambled.

Iris allowed Dawn's words to enter her ears and sink in. She analyzed each word for a moment before she let a smile paint her facial features. Iris was happy for her friend, very happy. Why wouldn't she be? However, she was curious and a tad bit skeptical. To her, Paul seemed like a person that just didn't want to be bothered by anyone and Dawn was a really sweet girl that was loved by all. They were the complete opposite. Other than that, Iris was wondering what it was like to have a boyfriend. How was it that Dawn was able to get Paul to be her boyfriend, but…she was unable to have the one she's had her eye on for a while now?

"I'm happy for you, Dawn!" Iris shared her friend's excitement, her smile getting bigger. "It's a little hard to believe, but it's nice that you're finally with him. I mean, you've been crushing on him for a very long time. Good for you."

"_I know, Iris, I know_!" caterwauled Dawn beatifically. "_I already told Misty, May, Serena, Hilda, Rosa, and Leaf! We're all going to celebrate at that ice cream place we always go to! You have to come, Iris_!"

Iris laughed a little. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. I'll be there in a few, okay?"

"_Okay_!"

Then Iris ended the call, tossing her phone elsewhere. She scrambled back to her bowl of watermelon and finished eating them before hopping off of her bed. After that, she hurried out of her room and then out of the house she lived in. Now outside, Iris started walking along a sidewalk while getting bathed in the sun's evening light.

As she trekked ahead, she couldn't help but notice that she was strolling past Trip's house. Yes, he lived right next to her for some unfathomable reason. It was like torture to Iris because Trip could easily take as many pictures as he wanted from his room window. They're room windows were right across from each other and it really aggravated Iris. Sure, she liked the guy, but it was a complete nightmare knowing someone was always taking your picture whenever you weren't paying attention. Sometimes the girl begged her parents to move, but they wouldn't allow it.

Ceasing her wending, Iris gazed at the structure that was Trip's abode. It towered over her tremendously and caused a shade to color her. Immediately, she got the chills. Her arms flew around herself and her eyes narrowed into slits as she just stared at Trip's home. The female wondered if he was even there. Was he not home? Was he hanging out with his friends? Iris probably would never know at the moment. Perhaps it will forever remain a mystery to the girl…

"What are you doing?" a voice broke into her thoughts, shattering it like glass.

Gasping in fright and surprise, Iris jumped and backed away, almost whacking the person in the face with her arm. However, before she could complete the violent action, that person grabbed her arm and stopped her from doing so. Bringing her gaze up to the person's face, she realized it was none other than Trip. The male was holding a camera in his free hand.

Before Iris could speak, Trip clicked a button on the digital device and snapped a photo of her. Releasing a wordless grunt of irritation, Iris yanked her arm out of his grasp and took a few steps back. She sent an irate expression his way, a frown coloring her features. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, placing her hands onto her hips. "And why the heck did you just take my picture?"

Trip tilted his head to the side, staring at her with those pale gray colored eyes of his. "I think I'm the one who should be asking the questions here…Iris," he muttered out calmly, mild amusement present in his voice. "You're standing in front of my house…just staring at it."

Instantly, Iris' face flared up and the hands on her hips curled into fists. She totally felt embarrassed. Did Trip think she was some kind of house-watcher maniac now? Shaking her head, she pointed a finger at his face. "Stop trying to change the subject!" she hissed firmly.

"You want to know why I took your picture? Is that it?" Trip questioned her without looking at her, examining the photos on his digital camera. He had a crooked grin playing on his lips and it made Iris a little nervous.

Moving over to his side to look at the camera, Iris nodded her head, seeing many pictures of Pokémon on the camera as well as a bunch of photos of her! "Yeah…" she mumbled, agitated that Trip had so many photos of her on his camera. What did he do? Did he just print the photos of her out and hang them up on his room wall? "Why did you take my picture?"

"You're almost as dense as Ash sometimes," commented Trip as he gazed upon the photo that he just took of her. He could see the female seething in rage at what he said, but he paid no mind to the aggressive behavior that she portrayed. "The reason why I take photos of you is because I like you, Iris."

Iris was about to yell at him, but she finally realized what he just claimed. Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies were fluttering around her belly. They came to life and just fluttered about crazily, causing her to become jittery. Shock was clearly written on her face as she gazed at the blond haired boy beside her. Why did Trip say that? Did he really mean that? What in the world was happening?

"You…mean that?" Iris found herself asking, her voice shaky and unstable.

Trip brought his eyes to her, sincere and dead serious. "I mean that, Iris," he caterwauled quietly. "Ever since we met I've always liked you. That's why I take your picture whenever I get the chance. You're pretty."

"Pretty…?" Iris blinked rapidly. Nobody had ever called her that before. This was the very first time someone has ever said that to her and it made her feel…good inside. A silly and stupid smile spread across her face and she blushed. "…you really think I'm pretty?"

"Yes," Trip replied instantly. "Always."

Iris' heart skipped a bit too and she lowered her gaze to the ground, peering at her shoes instead of the individual in front of her. "I, uh, like you too, Trip…" she murmured, not confident enough to look at the male's face. "I've liked you for a while now…"

"I know," said Trip with a knowing smirk.

Iris quickly lifted her head and peered at him. "What? You knew all this time and you didn't even say anything?!" she yawped.

"Yep," Trip nodded his head, appearing to be highly amused at the moment. "I knew all this time."

Iris felt like exploding. "Why-"

Trip silenced her by pressing his lips against hers in a kiss. Iris was so shocked by his sudden action that she almost passed out right then and there. Her legs immediately felt like jelly and she wobbled a bit, sloppily kissing him back. She thought it was a bit awkward, but it felt so good kissing Trip. Just when she was about to get into it, there was a flash of a camera from beside them.

Breaking the kiss, Iris looked at Trip, knowing that he just took a picture of them kissing. It caused her whole face to turn red and she swallowed hard, not sure if she would be able to stay standing for long. "Why'd you do that?" she wanted to know, her voice broken.

"I wanted to capture that moment," answered Trip with a smile on his face. "Our first kiss."

"You say that as if we're going to kiss some more in the future…" Iris pointed out, feeling a little dizzy. That kissed had left her wanting more of it.

Trip put his attention on her. "That's because we are," he put his camera away and then pulled her into a warm embrace, running his fingers through her long hair. "If you want to, Iris. It's all up to you."

Grinning giddily, Iris smashed her lips against his again in a sloppy kiss, arms flying around his neck.

Yup, she sure could get used to this!


End file.
